


Take Me As I Am

by malfxy_pxtter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Discovery, Explicit Language, Fear of Discovery, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, It gets cute i promise, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, Trans Draco Malfoy, Trans Male Character, it's not bad guys don't worry, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfxy_pxtter/pseuds/malfxy_pxtter
Summary: Draco had a secret. A huge secret. And no one was supposed to know. But nothing was ever simple when it came to Harry James Potter, now was it?





	Take Me As I Am

Harry pushed Draco into the stall with such force that it almost sent him sprawling to the ground, but that wouldn’t have mattered anyway. The boys wanted each other so badly that they could focus on nothing and no one else but each other.

Barely two seconds had passed before their lips connected again, hands working to unbutton the outer layers of clothing like it was a race. The Slytherin groaned as he felt the familiar pressure of Harry’s teeth on his throat.

“I want you… I want you so bad, Draco.”

His name sounded so perfect on the other boy’s lips. He didn’t want to ever hear anything else, just those words on repeat in his mind like a broken record. “Harry…” He moaned, involuntarily pushing his hips into Harry’s causing them both to cry out in pleasure.

It was too much and not enough and Draco wanted, **_fuck,_ ** he wanted, he wanted. He could barely form a coherent thought when the teeth on his neck started to nip more playfully, a tongue flicking out to soothe the pain of the love bites. “I love you.” The three words were as clear as day against his skin, a shiver running up and down his spine.

“I love you too, Harry, please…” He didn’t even know what he was begging for, but that wasn’t going to stop his pleading. Harry spared him a lustful glance before stripping down to his trousers. His excitement was obvious, there was no hiding it now, and the blonde sixteen year old had to bite back a moan.

His silver eyes mapped his boyfriend’s torso appreciatively. It was truly a shame that Draco didn’t look like that shirtless. What he would give for a body like that…

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself before attacking the other’s lips again. “You’re so hot, Merlin Draco…” He growled. Actually bloody growled.

And just like that, Draco was gone. Lost in the moments between kisses, Harry’s lips, lost in the way he was responding to the enthusiastic waist against his.

The raven-haired boy took a hand and placed it on the other’s right hip, right under the fabric of his jumper, rubbing a thumb over the skin there. It moved so slowly upwards that it was almost gone unnoticed. It wasn’t until his hand came in contact with another piece of clothing that Draco froze.

No. No, fuck. He stumbled backwards, his lips disconnecting from Harry’s. “I… I can’t do this.” No. Damn it, that’s not what he wanted to say. Merlin… he wasn’t supposed to find out this way. His eyes were screwed shut, not brave enough to open them and face the disappointment. “I’m sorry.”

“What do you have to apologize for, love?” And with that, emerald eyes met silver. The emotion on his face wasn’t disappointment. In fact, it was the furthest thing from it. It was adoration, it was admiration, it was passion, it was… love. “You’re so beautiful…” He muttered, voice low.

Draco didn’t know how to react. Did he not… did he not understand what that meant? Did he not know how a binder worked? “B-but… you don’t understand.” Harry raised an eyebrow, amusement apparent on his face. “You don’t… I’m not- I’m not what you want. I’m not a real-” He was cut off when another pair of lips met his in desperation.

“Yes, you are. You are a real boy. Don’t you dare say otherwise.” He said when their lips finally parted. “You are the only one I could ever want. You, no one else. You are everything to me, do you understand?” He waited for Draco to nod before continuing. “Your assigned gender and what you have to wear to feel comfortable with yourself are not for me to judge. I want to see you happy. And if being called a boy makes you happy, I don’t have a single problem with it. You know why?” Draco held his breath, waiting for an answer. “Because you are my boyfriend. And I love you, Draco Malfoy.”

Draco truly thought he could cry. This. This is why he had fallen in love with Harry Potter. He supposed he always knew that his beloved would accept him for who he was. But he was scared, for obvious reasons. “I love you too, Harry Potter.” They smiled at each other and shared the same thought. Nothing would ever change that.  
  
And their lips met again.

  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've always loved the idea of trans!Draco, so I wrote a oneshot about it. If you like this kind of thing, don't be afraid to drop me a comment or Kudos. Thanks again, and I will see you soon. Bye! :) x Noah


End file.
